Little Ball Of Fire
by lizerbell86
Summary: Janna Potter should have never been left on her aunt and uncle's door step and not because they did not want her, they did. Janna has a family that cares and are not ignorant of the magical community. There is one major difference, Janna does not attend H
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Dumbledore had dumped Janna Potter on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursely on a dreary and cold November night. The note from Dumbledore left for them is to abuse and mistreat her to "toughen her up for the greater good" and they were offered 10,000 pounds a month to do this. That was the morning that Petunia and Vernon made the decision, Janna is not going there at all. Now, for the money; it would be used for her to attend university and maybe a boarding school.

Petunia and Lily had been able to bury the hatchet between them when they were both expecting around the same time. That sad morning on the 1st of November 1981, Petunia's world turned upside when she learned of the death of her sister and brother-in-law. What bothered Vernon and Petunia the most was Janna was left on the doorstep of their home in just a blanket when it had been 4 degrees Celsius during that night. Who puts a baby out on a doorstep with a thin blanket?

Petunia and Vernon placed Janna on the kitchen table with Vernon grabbing some of Dudley's baby blankets because the little one seemed to be too cold. That was when Janna began coughing and fussing. Petunia placed her hand on Janna's forehead and she is much too hot.

The decision was made by Petunia "Vernon phone Doctor Richards (Dudley's G.P.), she needs to be seen right now. Those freaks made her sick." When Petunia says "freaks" as in those horrible people that killed her sister and were irresponsible for placing a fifteen month old on their steps in the middle of the night.

After Doctor Richards received the story of Janna Potter and examined her, Janna was diagnosed with pneumonia and the scar is infected. "I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Dursely but right now Janna needs to be admitted into the hospital. That made the hearts of the Dursleys sink because this is another harsh blow that day.

While Janna was spending two weeks of her life in the hospital, Petunia began thinking of Janna's future because she would take after her mother. She did remember Lily mentioning once that there were many magical schools throughout Europe. Knowing that James' family served in the ICW or as Lily explained, the equivalent of the United Nations, she would draw the attention of other schools.

Life would go on in the Dursely home and Janna got better. She had a family that cared for but they would never replace her parents. Now the other room right next to Dudley's room was converted into a girl's nursery in which Petunia had too much fun picking out. Vernon did have to rein her in on the circus theme because there were too many clowns. "Petunia, are you trying to give Janna nightmares?"

Petunia and Vernon had begun immediately trying to find out where Lily and James were buried so Petunia could visit their graves with Janna. She also wanted Dudley to visit as well because they are his aunt and uncle.

It would be two years later when Petunia and Vernon would learn something from their niece that they had been praying would happen. It was Halloween of 1983 when three year old Janna woke up screaming with a nightmare. Petunia went running into her room.

"What's the matter?" Janna had tears streaming down her face.

"Bad man pointed stick at mommy and she screamed when the room turned green. Daddy told mommy to take me and run."

The two adults gasped, even though they wanted her to remember her parents; they did not want her to remember their final moments.

Petunia stayed with her to calm her down that night and made her even dread what was going through Lily's head during her final moments. Janna's crying stopped and was able to go back to bed. Now they did need some help with the trauma that Janna experienced, she did witness it.

That was where they knew they would consult a pediatric psychiatrist. What people were told was that her parents' were murdered by a serial killer that is still wanted for his crimes.

Help came for Janna Potter in the form of Dr. Monroe, a pediatric psychiatrist. With the help of her family, Janna Potter was able to have a semi-normal life with everything happened in her young life.

Everything began to flow for the family. Janna and Dudley were raised like siblings and Janna began to be a football addict like Dudley and Vernon. She began playing after she saw Dudley play.

Janna was proving herself to be gifted with the talent of skipping a few grades and becoming fluent in different languages fast. This did become a minor dilemma but the problem was handled with care and there was no animosity between Janna and Dudley.

It was this time period that Durmstrang began to eye Janna Potter and it was not going to because she is the girl-who-lived. The Potter family had sent many to their school and now it may be time to have one come back to their school. England is up to no good and a child is not meant to be a pawn.

Durmstrang may be a better choice, but it did have their own problems but it did not involve putting the welfare of a child in danger.

It was May of 1991 and there were plans for Janna Potter not to go to Hogwarts with everything that happened. She knew she was a witch when she accidently turned a teacher's hair blue when she was upset.

Petunia had to sit down with her niece "Janna remember when I told you your mother and father were from a different world that here, that she was a witch? You are obviously following in her footsteps. Do not worry for turning Miss Davis' hair blue, you are not in any trouble."

Vernon and Petunia could barely contain their laughter when it happened. "Someone obviously takes after Lily." That was one of the best compliments Janna could receive even though her mother's temper was infamous.

There was also something else about Janna Potter; she was so smart that she was going to be in her third year at Stonewall High because she was able to skip some grades. This rubbed off on Dudley by making him want to buckle down and become studious like her, a good influence as well as preventing him from turning into a spoiled brat.

It was right after Dudley's birthday when Janna and Dudley were making their way home from summer football camp in the afternoon when there was a visitor in the parlor in the Dursely home.

Janna seemed the most confused because of the man's foreign accent and he looked out of place in the English summer.

It was Petunia who pointed out "Mr. Vadov that is Janna right there. Janna can you please come here for a minute and Dudley go clean off your cleats in the yard. How many times have your father and I have told you not to bring them in directly if they are a mess."

Janna walked in to the parlor and sat down.

Petunia was the one to bring her up to speed of what was going on.

"Janna, this is Mr. Vadov. He is one of the instructors at Durmstrang, another school of magic that is in Sweden. Remember what I said about your mother and father? You and I know that you do not belong to this world. Your uncle and I believe that Durmstrang will be the best choice for you.

The academics are very vigorous where you are not even challenged at Stonewall and most likely would be skipping a year again. It is an international school with children from all over Europe and Russia. The fact that you speak perfect Russian will put you at an advantage where most of the classes are taught in Russian."

That was when Mr. Vadov asked Janna "Are there any other languages that you speak besides Russian?"

Vernon smirked because if he needed a translation on something, he usually asked Janna.

"German, Greek, Arabic, and Latin"

Now because most of the issues were settled and Janna had no interest in attending Hogwarts at all because of her parents there were a few more things to get squared away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, I need you to sign the approval form for Janna as her legal guardians for her to attend and for her to receive any medical treatment is necessary. Miss Potter, you need to sign as well agreeing that you will attend."

Everyone signed the appropriate forms and there was still much more to be discussed that pertained to Janna that needed to be said.

On to your schooling, the term will start the 2nd of September from Sophia. I will be back tomorrow for you to help you get your supplies for Durmstrang. Here is the school rule book that you will need to read as well as your aunt and uncle as well.

What we were also discussing was the British Ministry of Magic has violated many international laws in regards to you. They put your safety and health at risk by leaving you exposed to the elements on a cold night when you were brought to your aunt and uncle. There are safety wards that surround this home that were illegally set without your aunt's and uncle's permission. Because now you are attending Durmstrang, your citizenship with the British Ministry will be transferred over to Bulgaria. A formal complaint is going to be filed."

Mr. Vadov departed as quickly as he came from the Dursely parlor even though he had used the front door when he came.

The next day was going to be interesting for Janna and her relatives because her world was going to change again for the better. She would have gone that day except Mr. Vadov needed permission to retrieve her vault key from the bank where she could not access it for the fact that she was under age.

That night Janna reviewed the rules with her aunt and uncle as well as signing off on the rule form that Janna has gone over the rules with her aunt and uncle and understands them all.

One of the rules for the girls was that hair must be tied back and out of the face at all times.

Dudley began to tease her "Janna, keep her hair tied back…"

Janna Potter was blessed with ruby red hair with perfect ringlets but contrary to popular belief, she did not have a problem with keeping it up and out of her face. She does play football after all.

What made Dudley jealous was the fact that she could have a pet at school in either the form of an owl, a rat, or a cat but students could use a school owl. The Dursleys would acquire an owl for themselves for communicating with Janna.

Aunt Petunia smiled because she knew her niece loved cats "Let's go to the animal shelter to get you a cat."

Everyone stopped at the pet shop to first get everything that a cat would need. Now it was time to head to the local animal shelter to find a cat. There was one cat that was found as a stray that drew everyone's attention, a ragdoll cat. Very big and very friendly.

There was one question that Petunia had that made the males in the room cringe "Is he neutered?" This brought memories of Max, the white cat that was Evans family cat. He was a very inappropriate cat before he was neutered.

The woman assured them "He is, we don't adopt out unless they are spayed or neutered."

Once the adoption fee was paid and papers were signed, everyone headed home for dinner.

Since it was cheese burger night, Vernon was in charge so that gave Petunia time to show Janna were to set up the litter box. The food and water dish were to be kept in the kitchen for Dexter, the name decided by Janna for the cat.

After dinner, Janna could stay up for a little while longer before heading to bed. Janna being a book worm decided to read and her choice was _"Frankenstein."_ Around nine, Petunia went into her niece's room and said "Janna, bed time and hand over that flashlight. You have to be up at six tomorrow morning." She groaned and handed over her red flashlight to her aunt. "You will get it back tomorrow."

The next morning Janna was woken up by her aunt and she took a shower before getting dressed. Once down stairs, Aunt Petunia said "Eat your breakfast and finish your milk young lady."

She did what she was told without problems. It was Dudley who was the kitchen table problem with hiding food in his napkin or hollowing out a baked potato to hide the offending item in there.

An hour later Mr. Vadov was at the Dursely home by seven a.m. Janna was ready to go and still reading _"Frankenstein" _after helping her aunt with the dishes. Dudley was going to have to be dragged out of bed with the jaws of life as well as Vernon because neither one was a morning person at all.

Janna was soon off to get her supplies for her first year at Durmstrang with a few things that needed to be taken care of in England. They would be using an international port key to get to Gustav Village which is the same thing as Diagon Alley.

In Diagon Alley, there was a stop to pick up Janna's vault key and an international vault key so for any withdrawals in Bulgaria can be made. There was one more thing to pick up and that was the Potters Wills. The originals would be there and notarized copies would be made for evidence in all of the criminal complaints both in England and internationally. Another copy was going to her aunt and uncle as her legal guardians.

The Bulgarian Minister of Magic and Assan Yordov, the Bulgarian Ambassador to the ICW will be meeting with Petunia and Vernon themselves eventually.

An hour later, Atanas Vadov had the international port key ready to go. Knowing it was Janna's first time using one he instructed "Hold on tight and stay still." She did while she was studied so she would not fall after coming out of one.

For Janna, it was something else and not fun at all. Who would enjoy having your navel pulled through a small tube but it was practical and better than a plane trip.

Now time for the fun stuff (with much sarcasm) "We will be heading to the clinic to get your immunizations for school, they are not your muggle vaccines."

Inside the sterile white clinic, Janna was told "Miss Potter, please role your sleeves up." She rolled the teal sleeves up on her short sleeved shirt. Then came the shots or better known as the pins for the pin cushion. She sat there just fine while the adults seemed too expect her to try to flee the building.

She had an innocent look to her face "What?"

Vadov was chuckling at her "Some of the upper year students need to how you say… take a leaf out of your book. The staff here usually has to hold them down."

"You sit still; it will be over quicker even if they are uncomfortable."

That was the worst part and it was done with. Vadov would have the proof of immunizations form for Igor that night after he returned Janna to her family.

Everyone seemed to be suffering in the heat with the fourth consecutive day of 34 degree Celsius but Janna was not bothered.

Hristo's Trunks was the next stop and the standard Durmstrang school trunk was bought with her name written in Bulgarian in red lettering "Яна Потър" on the top.

Second stop was the Evropa Apothecary where all of the potions ingredients, caldrons, and phials were sold. That was not a problem.

The book store was what would put Janna in all of her glory being the book worm that she is. Walking in to Gigant's which is the largest book store in Europe in the magical world which put England's "best" to shame, Janna would be able to get the mandatory books for the year and the books that were mandated for the summer break for incoming first years. Gigant's is also the place to by your parchment, quills, and your telescope.

Janna was confused when she saw the book_ "Eastern Europe's Guide to the English Language." _

"Mr. Vadov, is English a mandatory subject at Durmstrang?"

Looking at the book, that was when she was told "You can put that book back. English us mandatory for all non-English speaking students. You will be enrolled in an elective since Russian fluency is mandatory. This will be discussed with you, the headmaster once you get to school."

The summer reading and summer homework would include introductions to each subject as well as magic studies for the muggle raised students. Students raised in non-muggle homes had to take muggle studies.

It was time for some lunch and a need to get in the shade because the heat was ungodly. Janna had gotten a grilled cheese sandwich and some ice water. It was to bloody hot for her taste even with cooling charms in the café.

There were some students staring at her scar and Janna got self-conscious. She yanked her bangs out from under the hair pin to cover her scar.

Vadov knew who it was, Durmstrang's three biggest trouble makers. The only students to acquire seven detentions in one day for each of them and Vadov knew who they are.

He barked at them in Bulgarian "Misters Kolev, Smirvski, and Beron; do you need me to add another detention each to the seven that you already owe at the start of term?"

They changed their tune and went back to eating lunch. "Miss Potter, I do recommend you stay away from those three before you are on the receiving end of one of their pranks."

Janna's mental note, stay away from those three at all costs. Nerds like her are usually on the receiving end of pranks.

After lunch it was on to get the school uniforms, both the summer weight and winter weight because it is still hot when the term starts.

Janna had to get the winter cloaks with the tan winter boots. Hats, scarves, and mittens were necessary if you are not eager to freeze. The winter uniforms for the girls are a heavy wool red sweater, a white dress shirt, and a heavy wool black skirt.

The summer uniform which was allowed to the end of September and April through June consisted of a white polo shirt that had the school crest on it and a light weight black skirt.

Everything else dealing with the uniforms was handled. Now on to the torture, finding a wand which can take hours for some and if Janna had the amount of magical power that was believed, this would take the most time.

Inside of Gregorovitch's Wands, his son had taken over after his father had retired. When Janna arrived in, it was a shock of a lifetime because it was suspected that she would have been going to Hogwarts.

Petar Gregorovitch asked Vadov "Is that Janna Potter." He just smiled and said "Yes and Durmstrang has her."

Now began the two hour long quest and Petar was not going to give up on the young witch. He and his father have NEVER, EVER failed in matching a witch or wizard. No wand maker in their family had failed either.

When two hours had past, they had gotten down to the last one in the shop that had been there for sixty years. It was eleven inches made up of Bosnian pine and a shadow phoenix feather. It was a match.

If Janna's wand was ever leaked to Western Europe, it could speak disaster for Janna because Dumbledore would label her a "dark" witch and his case would be made because it's Durmstrang when that was anything but the truth.

The long day came to an end at 4 p.m. and Janna was back in England with her aunt and uncle.

It was a good thing that Janna arrived home when she did. "Mr. Vadov, an envelope arrived from Hogwarts but its flickering white. No one had touched it."

Taking one look, it was a port key and it was stalled from going off and taken as evidence to use against the British ministry.

"Any correspondence that arrives to Hogwarts is not to be touched. Janna can touch the school crest with her wand on the rule book. This will inform a staff member. Expect the head master here tomorrow as well as the Bulgarian Minister of Magic here tomorrow. This has to be taken care of urgently."

Petunia had Janna's medical records from her GP "Here is the evidence that Janna was made ill with leaving her on the door step, will you need it?"

Vadov said "Yes, I must leave urgently and Janna, you should be expecting your summer assignments tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Vardov."

He left faster than he did the night before.

When he got back to Durmstrang Castle, he went straight for Igor's office.

"Igor, we have a huge problem. Dumbledore has lost it."

The stalled port key was what disturbed him the most.

"We need to see Minister Oblansk immediately and Yordov. Do you have the evidence?"

Vadov held a thick file in his hands.

The pair were quickly in the ministry building and was in Oblansk's office.

"Gentlemen, what is the problem?"

Vadov held up the port key "We have a problem with a senile psycho."

All of the information and evidence was presented it was Yordov who smirked "The ICW meets tomorrow. This will be presented to have him removed from power as well as begin the other proceedings. He has officially caused an international incident."

Oblansk smirked "It's time to pay Fudge a long overdue visit as well as contact our prime minister to meet with the British prime minister. I will have charges drawn up on him by morning. I have waited years to do this. He is up to something evil and I have a feeling that it is something of Janna he needs.

Let me know when you and Vadov are going to be paying the Dursely home a visit. I will need to make a visit. "


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: For the football fans (soccer), I apologize if I get anything wrong in the world of English football. I don't follow any football team in the world because I am a devotee to ice hockey.

AN: Warning, there is a slight tear jerker scene in this chapter.

That night after getting back from Gustav Village, Janna was disturbed "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon…This is all my fault…"

It was Petunia who calmed her niece down "Janna Rose Potter, Dumbledore is a sociopath; much like the monster who murdered your parents. Most of this began long before you were even born. He is trying to turn you into a pawn. Going to Durmstrang is the best choice for you."

After Janna calmed down she said "I hope there is a way for mom and dad to haunt him."

Everyone in the room was roaring with laughter at that one. If anyone would haunt Dumbledore it would be Lily.

In Petunia's mind, she thought "Lily; wherever you are, your daughter needs you."

Dinner was a lightened up affair with meatball subs that night that Janna helped to make and Dexter seemed to have a thing for any form of cheese. The cat could be a manipulative thing and charm anyone into food.

Janna being the goody goody that she is went to help with dishes and cleaned out his litter box.

After her shower, Janna asked her aunt sweetly "Aunt Petunia, may I have my flashlight back please?"

It was a very good skill to have to separate Janna from reading late into the night and it was a skill that both Vernon and Petunia perfected since she was three.

The flashlight was in her hands "No later than 9:30, do we have an understanding."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon."

It was at 9:30 when Petunia was at Janna's door, she walked in to the aqua room. "Janna, hand over the flashlight please and your book."

She reached into her nightstand to pull out a purple book marker. Not knowing which subject it is and knowing the look of her aunt, she said "It's my introduction to world magical history."

"Just when I thought your need for books and studying could be put to a stop during the summer."

"Aunt Petunia, even if I did not have the homework, I would be at the library doing another summer language program."

These summer programs that the library offered were how Janna went above and beyond to learn a new language. She had fluency at the end of the summer.

We are expecting company from your school again tomorrow and I need you to be up early if necessary.

Soon Janna was asleep and back at Hogwarts, there was one person pacing his office like the mad man that he is, Albus Dumbledore.

Mrs. Figg, the spy who lives next to the Durselys had reported back that there were men from Durmstrang that were coming in and out if the Dursely home. He sent her a port key to rescue her from those "dark" wizards.

He was untouchable or so he thought but that bloody brat needed to be under his control in order for his plans to succeed. Her family is a legacy at Hogwarts, there is no way another school should even possess her.

Dumbledore was going to be in for a rude awakening with the session with the ICW meeting in the morning.

The next morning Janna was up early, like she could every sleep in like her uncle and cousin and helped her aunt with breakfast. Janna pulled out the American cookbook and asked "Aunt Petunia, can we have peach pancakes this morning? We have the peaches."

Thinking a moment, it was a good idea where Vernon and Dudley were horrible about eating fruits and vegetables because of the "taste." It was a good idea.

"Yes, let's make it and put out the Greek yogurt instead."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

Janna helped cut up the peaches while Petunia made the batter. All Janna had to do was to pour in the peaches and stir. What Dumbledore would have been expected was Janna to be their servant but it was anything from the truth. Janna did have chores but nothing that was unreasonable for someone her age. Dudley had them as well and chores were rotated between the two kids.

Dexter had his food for the morning and he was rubbing up against Petunia for pancake batter.

She took out a small spoonful and put it in his food dish.

Once the pancakes were done, Petunia and Janna had to wake them up. Waking up Dudley was up to Janna. She turned on the light and yanked his quilt off. "DUDLEY, UP; there's pancakes down in the kitchen."

Before he groaned, he was up and moving when he heard pancakes. It was rare that they have them for breakfast.

While breakfast was going on in the Dursely home, the ICW was meeting and the ambassadors were there a few hours earlier. Yordov had copies of all of the evidence when he would bring up charges of violation of international law in concerns with minors.

Dumbledore can be charged with child endangerment with leaving her on a door step with little protection with an accompanying charge of neglect of a magical minor. There was attempted kidnaping of a magical minor along with numerous charges that concerned muggles.

In the silver and white theater; Yordov had the permission to speak "Deputy Chief Warlock Ralin, I have evidence that our chief warlock Albus Dumbledore has violated several international laws. I ask to admit the evidence."

For the ambassadors around the world, it was their chance to make him step down for he had his hands in way too many pots. All of them were conflicts of interest.

Once the evidence came to view there were loud murmurings from ambassadors around the world with the ambassador from the Netherlands shouting "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?"

Very condescendingly, Dumbledore explained "Miss Potter would have been spoiled her aunt and uncle were to toughen her up through maltreatment and excessive chores to she can mentally handle the worst. She needs to be away from Durmstrang because she will turn evil like every alumnus that has come out of that school."

There were dozens of sharp intakes of breaths in the room and there were several bursts of outrage from the ambassadors from Romania, Russia, the Deputy Chief Warlock, Germany, Turkey, Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia and Bulgaria.

Ralin declared "All those for an impeachment hearing of Albus Dumbledore, please submit your votes."

Within seconds, there were over one hundred votes. All were in favor of an impeachment hearing except for England, Ireland, France, Portugal, Brazil, and Columbia.

A hearing would happen with a majority vote and during the next session of the ICW, each country's minister of magic would be mandated to be there. Oblansk would have a sinful amount of glee over this.

Now on to the fun part, Oblansk, the Prime Ministers for Bulgaria and England, as well as Fudge had their own meeting to discuss as well as the information presented to the ICW of Dumbledore's impending impeachment.

Vadov had collected all of the evidence of endangering, kidnap, attempted child abuse and crimes against muggles; he was looking at a lifelong prison sentence with his buddy Grindelwald.

The mater was complicated with Minister Fudge and the English Prime minister eager to defend him and keep Potter as a tool.

"Dumbledore is looking out for her best interest but her not turning into a spoiled brat. She belongs to England and it is expected for her to go to Hogwarts to uphold her family honor and her family's seats on the Wizengamont. If she does not attend Hogwarts; she will be expelled from the British magical community once she turns 21. "

Oblansk then decided to seal Dumbledore's fate with charges that the Bulgarian ministry can bring up since Brittan is so eager to defend him.

"Albus Dumbledore cannot play world police, especially with the life of a child. The wards he cast to keep her "safe" are illegally set without the permission of her relatives. His theory that Voldemort will come back is a theory.

I also know about the spy he has living next door to her family which lead to a port key that would transport her illegally.

He has interfered with affairs that do not concern him. Once she signed and her muggles signed the agreement that she attend Durmstrang; the British ministry has no say anymore."

The British officials looked furious but they left to head straight to the Dursely home to speak with her aunt and uncle.

Igor was fire called to meet them in the ministry building. When he saw the looks on Oblansk's and Yordov's faces told him everything he needed to know. He did have the remaining paper work for the Dursleys as well as Janna's summer homework which would be due the first day of classes.

Her academic reports that were coming in on her would make life in the castle very interesting and an asset to the school. Her being able to speak all of those languages would help her in class and would most likely discuss her elective since she would place out of English.

Professor Pelin, the languages professor would most likely want to utilize her as a tutor where she is fluent in all of those languages and a native English speaker. The problem for her was finding English tutors because that was a common class that students struggled with.

Janna would have the options of diving into a second year introductory class like elemental magic or dark arts theory and ethics. Contrary to popular belief, dark arts were taught so there was no ignorance on the matter. If you used a dark curse, you should be well aware of the consequences are instead of complete avoidance of them like the "light schools" taught. Their explanations were if you used it you are evil and should spend the rest of your life in jail.

Once at the Dursleys, they were both brought up to speed of the events that transpired last night through this morning. Petunia's and Vernon's mouths hit the floor in the absolute shock because everything that they thought of the bloody git were true.

Now was on to the fun part from Oblansk "Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, I need you sign permission for your home to be warded from the British ministry of magic. This will keep Dumbledore, any official, or any of their owls from entering onto your property.

There is one concern for your niece; she should not be out of your sight when out of your home. If his spy is still active like I think she is then she would know about your niece at that camp. He's not done yet, not until his trial with the ICW in two weeks."

The decision was easy; Vernon and Petunia signed permission because they did not want another port key to end up in their home.

Now for Janna at school, Kakaroff had a plan to keep Janna from skipping any years at Durmstrang. The rule there was if a student was capable of it, they were given an "independent project" that would keep them very, very busy.

It would seem like she was going to need to do one for this year. "The reports on your niece say that she would be most likely skipping a year again. This is not allowed at Durmstrang except for the mandatory English classes for the non-English speaking students. She will be evaluated by the staff during the first few weeks of class for consideration. The project could be from any of the subjects that she will be taking.

She will be either taking an extra elective or be placed in a second year introductory class. I also have the homework assignments that will be due come the first day of classes. Do you have any questions?"

The assignment pages were handed to Petunia and Vernon and they were quite long.

"Thank you, that was a concern of mine do to my niece's talent for needing to skip a year." That had been a concern for Vernon as well. Her headmistress at Stonewall wanted to have her enter university when she was fifteen. He vehemently objected along with Petunia.

If she was not accepted into another school of magic that is not Hogwarts, Janna would have been going to a school for the gifted.

The rest of that afternoon contained the explanation of the grading system at Durmstrang as well as there would be progress reports during the mid-term and a mark report after each term is completed.

A deficiency slip will be mailed home if a student's grade drops one full letter grade or slips below acceptable. The afternoon went much better than what Petunia and Vernon were expecting. All paper work that concerned Janna was signed off on and she would not be allowed to skip a year.

Most of the worry was taken off Petunia and Vernon's shoulders. It was time to enjoy the rest of summer with Dudley and Janna's birthdays which are exactly two weeks apart and getting Janna ready to spend her school years abroad. There were some things that still needed to be done now and until the end of August when she leaves.

There was one thing that she needed to be told, she could no longer attend football camp. That was not a discussion Petunia and Vernon were looking forward to but it was best to be done with first.

Janna's summer football may be done with but birthdays were always spent at football games. That was the favorite gift that the two of them loved which made birthdays very easy and the annual outing to the Hard Rock Café.

Janna had been allowed to go to football camp with Dudley that day because there was no indication what time any of the visitors were coming. It was getting close to dinner when Janna and Dudley came home. Both were covered in mud from the cleats up to the ankles.

Dudley was about to head in when Janna barked "Dudley, we need to clean off our cleats. Do you want to be in trouble again for bringing them in that way?"

Heading in the back yard, the two took their cleats off to rinse off the mud. Their socks were also removed because they had mud all over them too. Heading into the garage with just their shin guards on Janna told Dudley "Head on in and tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that I will be in a moment. Dexter's litter needs to be cleaned again."

Janna could hear uncle Vernon in the kitchen making fun of Dudley "I never would have expected you to remember to take your cleats off and actually your socks off before coming in. Let me guess, Janna made you?"

Dudley said softly as possible and barely audible "She did." Vernon laughed at his son's expense because Janna was the one who kept him in line. There was no need to tell Vernon where Janna was because he could hear her shuffling around in cleaning the litter box.

A moment later, Janna was in and she asked uncle Vernon "Is there anything that you need me to do?"

"No, your aunt has already set the table and is almost done making dinner. Go get cleaned up before coming to dinner, you too Dudley."

Janna and Dudley went upstairs to get out of the rest of their muddy clothing and washed up quickly before heading down stairs in t-shirts and shorts. Before Janna headed down, a shout could be heard from Janna "DEXTER!"

Petunia laughed, he did something naughty and they would hear something soon.

Dudley and Janna were at the table and Petunia asked "What happened?"

"Dexter climbed up on the door to my room and he jumped into my arms. He startled me."

The gray cat came down the stairs with no shame at all. Janna knew what she could ask her aunt and uncle "Can I take a picture of Dexter to add to the wall of shame?" The wall of shame in the Dursely home is a wall with Polaroid pictures of either Dudley and Janna with their offense in the picture.

Vernon was laughing so hard that tears were coming out "Yes Janna, it gives your aunt and I something more to look at since it is mostly Dudley on the wall. How many times have you been on the wall this year?"

Looking sheepish she whispered "once." Janna's only offense during this year was writing microscopically to irritate a teacher because she forbade Janna from participating in the local quiz bowl that would have Stonewall go up against ten other local schools.

It was because "Having someone so young will discourage your year mates?"

Janna was someone who made friends easily and never rubbed her intelligence in other people's faces. She gave her classmates opportunity to answer but would never deny them a chance to copy her notes or help them if they needed help. The line was drawn if Janna felt like the person is a slacker.

Everyone was begging for Janna to represent Stonewall because "She can help us go to the championships in London." The academic quiz bowl had a final match in London which had the top ten schools in Brittan. Stonewall missed their chance by one point.

During dinner, it was finally to drop the shoe that Janna could no longer attend football camp. "Janna, you know we have had visitors from the Bulgarian ministry, for your safety it was decided on that you going to football camp is not going to happen. You are safe in the house and in the yard but when you go anywhere else, you will be vulnerable from that mad man. This will just be for the next two weeks until he goes on trial for what he has done then things should be getting better.

Look at this way, you and Dudley have your birthday coming up. You know we will be taking you again to see the Arsenal.

Your headmaster was here as well. Your uncle and I have your assignments and we like your school already, there are measures at Durmstrang that they keep to ensure that you can never skip a year or anyone else.

Do you understand the grading system; I think it was in the school rulebook."

Janna tapped her head on the kitchen table and muffled "bugger." It was the no football camp that made her do that.

Her mood was made better by the prospect of homework "May I see my homework assignments Aunt Petunia?" Janna was trying to look like a sweet and innocent angel but everyone was not fooled because she could be devious.

"Only one assignment tonight, that's it."

Dudley was laughing at Janna because she is the biggest nerd that he has met. He had hoped it would not be the cause of her being tortured at her new school.

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch and Janna did handle the no football camp well. She was getting a new football for her birthday which lined the perimeter of her walls on a shelf. She was going to take one to Durmstrang with her because she did not know how many, if any were familiar with the sport.

After showers and evening chores, Janna settled down in her room to do an assignment. She could do her history homework and all of it. She just needed to finish the summer book. There was about a fifty questions with a four scroll requirement for the essay at the end. Homework was something that would keep Janna busy before school started and not to be so board not being able to attend football camp.

That night Janna would get her wish, Dumbledore being haunted by her parents in the form of ghosts.

Dumbledore was pacing in his office "She must come to Hogwarts, she will dishonor her family. She will become dark if she attends Durmstrang. Damn those muggles for not toughing her up, I'll just have to do it here and make her life miserable. She must be ready for Voldemort's return, he will return. I am certain of that."

Right after he finished his rant he looked up to see James and Lily Potter in ghost form standing there in his office. Lily had her arms folded over her chest with a look that could scare every dark lord and lady for the last thousand years.

It was Albus who tried to act like everyone's grandfather when he said so sweetly, "James, Lily, it's nice to see you again. Why don't you sit down?"

James lunged at him to make him sit down "YOU SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO WHAT LILY AND I HAVE TO SAY."

Lily went into mother tiger mode "Albus, first; there is no way in bloody hell Janna is even coming to this school and if she loses her rights to call herself a witch in the British magic community, so be it. You will let her attend Durmstrang in peace because there is no bloody way in hell that I want her even near the school grounds with your tyranny and Fudge running England…"

James' rage kicked in "She does not need to attend Hogwarts and if I recall, Hogwarts has produced the most dark lords and ladies since this school has opened with a total of thirty. Durmstrang has only four, you are wrong you old, senile, fool. By the way, Voldemort is dead and is not coming back.

You had the power to defeat him years ago and you should have. Your days are numbered Albus and your eternity will be in limbo watching over and over again the images of every life that you have ruined and watching the pain that every family has to suffer."

Lily spoke words so calm and deadly that it could make death himself quiver "You will own up to what you have done. You will go to prison; you will face your charges with Bulgaria and the ICW. Have I made myself clear Albus?"

He nodded back and James had to inform him of one last thing "Good, by the way; there have been other Potters who did not attend Hogwarts. If I am the last Potter that has attended the dump then so be it."

Before leaving the office, Lily had one more present for him since she could still perform magic as a ghost. Dumbledore received the castration curse and he went down in agony. James chuckled when he disappeared with Lily. They had one more stop, to see Janna even if she could not see them.

They were able to enter the Dursely home and they found Janna in her room fast asleep with a quilt that had shooting stars over it. Dexter was curled up on the end of the bed but he seemed to understand the visitors in the room.

Lily spoke to her little girl "Janna, your father and I are proud of you not going to Hogwarts. We want you to have a normal childhood and you will never have one by going to Hogwarts. He will force you to grow up too soon."

James sat himself on the very edge of her mattress and moved a ruby red ringlet out of her face "Princess, please have some fun and get away from the books for a little while."

James and Lily stayed with Janna through the night and right before they left before Janna woke up it was Lily who kissed Janna softly on the head. "I will always love you and be watching out for you Janna. Enjoy Durmstrang darling."

James kissed Janna too "I love princess and I promise you to keep you safe."

They disappeared right before Janna woke up.

When she did wake up, she spoke quietly "Mom and Dad were here. I love and miss the two of you."

This would be Janna's secret because no one would believe her and it would be wishful thinking as an orphan.

Janna did have one parting gift that mysteriously would find their way to Janna. It was inside of Lily's old school trunk, there would be a number of family pictures, James' invisibility cloak, and instructions on how to create the next Marauder's map at Durmstrang. This would be the birthday surprise that would mean the most for Janna.

When the sun rose, Ralin was inside of Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore on the floor. He was revived and placed under arrest with official charges right in front of him. His world was caving in around him. Lady Justice may be blind but it was time for Albus to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: I am going to skip through some time to where Dumbledore is read his verdict of his crimes to the ICW. When I am done with this story, there will be several sections of "deleted scenes." For anyone that does want Dumbledore in the story, he will be back in later chapters but with an unholy alliance.

I want to get to where Dudley and Janna are celebrating their birthdays and Janna finishing up the last of her summer homework being stuck at home with nothing else to do.

This is going to cover a large time span to Janna's last night at home before leaving for Durmstrang.

A few weeks after Albus Dumbledore was hit by the castration hex, his life came apart with the trial with the ICW and Bulgaria pressing charges against him. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop with the board removing him as headmaster. He went to bed that night for dreading what was to come in the morning because the verdict would be chosen and his fate sealed.

The next morning, some guards escorted him into the chamber of the ICW and Ralin read the charges a loud to all of the nations present with their minister of magic.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been found guilty on all charges. You are to surrender your wand for immediate destruction; your powers bound, and spend the rest of your days in Nurmengard.

He was hauled off to head to prison. His wand was removed by a guard and would be forced to swallow a power stripping potion on the way out. Every country save a few who were cheering in pure joy.

It was not the last that Albus Dumbledore would be heard of or even his Oder of the Phoenix. There would be one name that would be resurfacing that no one wanted to be in the free and living world, Grindelwald.

It was soon the day that Janna and Dudley were to head for the annual outing to watch the Arsenal. They came down that morning wearing Arsenal t-shirts with shorts. On the kitchen table were two boxes. One was wrapped in teal paper with a purple envelope reading Janna. Dudley's was wrapped in green paper with a white card reading Dudley.

Dudley may have already celebrated his birthday but he had been waiting for his present because this had been the Arsenal's only home game that even came close to his and Janna's birthday. Right after the game, it was a trip to the Hard Rock Café.

Even before either of them opened their boxes, there was a chorus of "than you" that could be heard from both of the kids. Dexter decided to make his presence known by rubbing himself around Janna's leg. Janna went to go feed him when Vernon began to laugh at the cat. "The little bugger has been fed. I am going to add feed Dexter to your chore board even though you have been feeding him so someone else does not give him an extra meal."

"Thank you uncle Vernon."

Janna's chores always will include any of the care that Dexter needs except go to the vet.

Breakfast were chocolate chip pancakes which caused Janna to raise her eye brows at her aunt because Petunia was strict about any sweet coming into the home. Soda was seen maybe a few times a year if that. Any family outings, the menu was severely restricted to only healthy foods.

It was do not say a word because this may be the first and last time that chocolate chip pancakes could ever been in the Dursely home. After breakfast it was time to open the boxes on the table. When Dudley and Janna opened their presents, it was what they suspected it was; a football for each to take with them to school.

These balls were Arsenal footballs and the only words that were able to come out of their mouths were "thank you." Dudley and Janna's birthday consisted of the Arsenal home game, Hard Rock Café, and something to open.

Right after breakfast it was time to make their way to the game because traffic would be ungodly near the stadium and finding a place to park would be a nightmare.

Getting to the game, it was pure happiness for the two of them as well as screaming themselves horse for cheering on their team and jeering the visiting team. Petunia knew better from year's prior to have some throat drops on hand. This year, Petunia had to deck Vernon in the shoulder "VERNON, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE. THERE ARE CHILDREN ALL AROUND US!" He shut up immediately because he would be spending the night on the couch. Arsenal won 1-0.

After the game, it took nearly an hour to get out of the vicinity of the stadium because of the traffic jam. The day ended with dinner at the Hard Rock Café with burgers, way too loud music, and a rare desert that was not fruit. Janna and Dudley had molten brownies for when they could have something sweet, they did it right.

They got back to Surrey late and Dexter was not a happy kitty for he was kicking his food dish around the kitchen. Janna went to give him fresh food and some clean water as well as cleaning his litter box. It was shower and bed for the kids or in Janna's case, aloe gel because her skin rivaled the shade of red to her ruby red hair.

Petunia was shaking her head in mirth "You and your mother; the two of you burn much worse…" Janna would be fine in a few days and that would give time for Petunia and Vernon to take Dudley into London to get his things for Smeltings. Another outing would be planned for Janna to get her the rest of her school clothes that needed to be warm for the cold climate that would fit into the dress code and the muggle clothes that are allowed on days off from class or after class.

Inside of London, Dudley was grumbling about his uniform declaring "I look barmy" and Janna was laughing at him. It was not the clothes per say, it was the hat and stick that was causing the laughter from Janna. "Shut up Janna, it's not funny."

While Dudley grumbled about being the bookstore to get Dudley's books, Janna sweetly asked "May I get some books to get for the trip over." Vernon and Petunia knowing Janna was responsible with her pocket money gave permission for Janna to pick out four and four only.

Dudley decided for some payback for Janna "Like you won't be able to resist temptation. Those books will be long gone before you start school."

Janna threw back her head and smirked "I have self-control, besides; even if I did succumb to temptation, I would just read all of my school books again."

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley just rolled their eyes at her. Janna who was fond of literature picked "The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy." "Treasure Island," "Dune," and "Jurassic Park/ The Lost World." "Dune" had become the substitute for "The Illustrated A Brief History Of Time."

It was Vernon who did not allow it "Janna, please pick something for fun." There was a soft "bugger" to be heard. When they got home, Petunia put Janna's new books away. "This is for your own good Janna. I want you to enjoy the rest of your summer."

Janna's idea of rebellion for the rest of the time while at home was to re-read all of her school books even though she has a photographic memory. When Petunia found Janna reading one of her school books again, she threw her hands in the air "I give up."

When Janna began to show signs how smart she was when she was four, there had been some concerns but the school guidance counselor had reassured Vernon and herself that everything is alright and how to keep everything sane at home with her. This where Janna's love of football came in, she saw Dudley play in the local youth football league and wanted to try it. Janna took to football like a duck takes to water.

For Janna, football is what will pry Janna away from her books to go be with kids her own age and to get some fresh air. Janna hoped there will be at least one other person that is crazed for football like she is. The new football will be going in her trunk since the capacity is unlimited and feather light.

While Janna is in the process of wrapping up all of her ends loose ends before heading off to school, the British Ministry of Magic was already sweating bullets. Albus Dumbledore is locked up for what will be the rest of his existence which left them scrambling to find a new Transfiguration professor with Minerva McGonagall taking over as Headmistress. Gryffindor would need a new head of house as well. Professor Sprout will be the new deputy head mistress.

The problems concerning Janna were leading into complete denial on their part. Whenever someone tried to add her name to the list of incoming first years, her name would disappear from the parchment the moment that her name was written. She had yet to be seen in Diagon Alley even though she was. It was expected that she would have been escorted by a Hogwarts staff member. The Goblins knew she was there but did not tell the ministry.

When school and ministry owls tried to send letters, they were returned unopened. Then British Ministry of Magic officials or any staff of Hogwarts tried to find the Dursely home, all they would see is a vacant lot. Mrs. Figg's memory had been cleared of any memory of Janna. The denial extended to "Don't worry, she will show up on first day." Not going to happen because Janna will be on the other side of Europe attending Durmstrang.

Janna and Dudley would spend their time playing football, football, and more football with their friends and other kids on the street because the entire group was being split up and going to different schools.

There was one day that would be going down before she left for Durmstrang, the "girls' day out." Vernon and Dudley ran for the hills leaving Janna at Petunia's mercy or what Janna grumbled "traitors" to her uncle and cousin.

The first stop for Janna was a stop to the hair salon because her hair had grown straggly and was half way down her back. "Don't give me that Janna; you know the rules for school. You have to be able to keep your hair up and out of your face; you will have a hard time doing that with how long your hair is."

Janna's hair was washed then cut just below the shoulder blades. Her hair had anti-frizz cream and tied back into a French knot braid. Petunia had stocked up already on shampoo, conditioner, anti-frizz cream, hair elastics and pins, as well as a detangling brush for Janna to go to school with. When leaving the salon, Petunia smirked "much better."

Now it was time to go to the shoe store which is a traumatic event for anyone that is with Petunia. Petunia Dursely is in love with shoes and could spend hours in a shoe store trying them on and fawning over them while deciding on which pair was perfect. The ones worn for school had to be black and Janna could not get away with wearing her old ones from Stonewall because she shot up two inches in the summer making her 4'7 making Janna another Evans female plagued by being short. Petunia did not have that problem.

By the time Petunia and Janna left the shoe store, there were too many shoes for Janna's liking but necessary. Janna's shoes that came from the shop are two pairs of black Mary-Janes, a new pair of sneakers, and snow boots. It was a miracle with Petunia because she walked out of the shop with only one box.

A winter parka for outside of school hours was needed as well for Janna and the coat shop was the next place on their "girl's day out." Janna was cursing under her breath in Russian, _what did I do to deserve this torture?_

The coat shop was the easiest of all of the stops. Janna got a black parka with teal detailing to wear outside of school hours; a few beanies in black, teal, purple, and white. Janna picked out a heavy, chunky white knit scarf that has hints of teal and purple throughout and three pairs of mittens.

Lunch was Janna's break for "good behavior" but in reality, it was getting late for lunch. So Janna decided to push her luck "Can we go to McDonald's Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia's eye brow raised because there was no way Janna was going to get away with another cheese burger this month "I don't know can you? We can go there but you and I will be having chicken salads and no soda. You will thank your uncle and I when you never have to get a filling."

"Thank you aunt Petunia" Lunch was a quick one because Petunia was desperate to finish off Janna's clothes shopping because this was her only chance with Janna with her stubbornness. If she comes home during the winter holiday would be her only other chance during the school year.

Several long under layers were bought for Janna to wear under her uniform. The strategy also was to get her some thick all-weather leggings in black, the ones that she wears underneath her kit when it's cold out. They have no sheen to them and no visible seem which will make concealment easy. The basic black knee socks were not a problem to find.

The rest of the shopping consisted of sweat shirts, sweaters, long and short sleeve shirts, pajamas, a few more pairs of pants that were mostly jeans. Finally done, Janna thought that she might be able to hold her aunt off in clothes shopping but she seemed to read her mind. "Janna, we may have to do this again when you come home for your winter holiday."

There was a good reason behind this; she would learn what she would actually need. "Aunt Petunia, do you always have to be right?" That was another way Janna would say thank you without directly saying that she is right. "When it's you Janna, any chance that I can one up you in the battle of the wits department is a victory for me."

Once home, there was no sign of Dudley and Vernon. Then read the note _"Dear Petunia, Dudley and I have plans to go to Football Festival in Birmingham. Don't know when we will be back. Love Vernon."_

Petunia had the glare that would kill the devil "Your uncle will be in for a nice and rude surprise once he gets home. Dudley …. Well I will have to think something for him."

Dinner was meatball subs that Janna made for her aunt and herself. Janna was watching a football game on TV that was wrapping up with Dexter in her lap. Petunia was also watching the game as well.

It was around 9 p.m. when Dudley and Vernon pulled into the driveway. Vernon could be heard being smug to Dudley "They probably have not even been back long. Janna's with her books, we are fine Dudley."

Petunia smirked "Stay here, it's time for your uncle and cousin to squirm." Dexter was purring, while weaving around Janna's arms.

Vernon did not even attempt to be subtle in entering the home when he realized the error he made with Petunia and Janna in the living room. In the most frightenly sweet voice that Petunia could manage she said "Oh Dudley, I am so glad you had fun with your father. Head to the kitchen, you are going to the wall of shame. You knew Janna wanted to go. Vernon, you too. Start writing your offenses down. I will be in there in a moment."

Janna went to the closet to pull out the camera. First it was Dudley who was in trouble. "Dudley, do you understand why you are having another picture for the wall?" He was white and gulping air but he had this look like a deer in the head lights. "For not sticking up for Janna when I knew that she would want to go. I could have waited another day and I should not have run off with dad like a dog with the tail in between his legs."

Vernon kept his mouth shut and took his punishment because it had planned for Petunia and Janna to go with them the next day.

The next morning, Vernon woke up on the couch with one sore back. It was time to get back into Petunia's good graces by behaving. He did drag Dudley out of bed early that next morning. "Dudley, go apologize to Janna. What we did was wrong. I did apologize to Janna last night but you had gone to bed."

Vernon handled breakfast while Dudley gave Dexter some food and water. When Dudley went to get Janna up, Dexter surprised Dudley by ambushing his foot from jumping down from her chest of drawers. He went down stairs for food."

"Janna, wake up. Dad made breakfast." When she sat up, Janna's hair was standing up like Bozo the Clown. "Janna, I do want to apologize to you. Dad and I should not have run off like cowards."

"You are forgiven Dudley but don't pull a stunt like that again." He knew the glare that Janna gave him, it meant or else and the else was something not good.

During breakfast, Petunia had to re-plan the day because Vernon and herself had planned on dropping Dudley off at Marge's after the festival while they flew with Janna to Bulgaria to see her off. The plan was to be there a day early because the ship that was supposed to take Janna to Durmstrang with the rest of her classmates was supposed to be very lengthy. The second reason is Janna and aero plane never belong in the same sentence together because she ends up with her ears feeling like they will pop off of her head at any moment even with gum and ear plugs.

Petunia thought for a moment then came up with the plan "I am going to give Marge a call and explain the situation and see if she wants to come down and spend the day before we leave and you will go with Marge back to her house. Your father and I will pick you up right after we leave Heathrow."

Vernon agreed with Petunia "That will work." While Petunia was on the phone, Janna was doing chores with Dudley along with taking care of Dexter's litter box. That seemed to pass the time before the doorbell rang. Ripper ran through the kitchen and straight at Dexter wanting to play. Dexter was spooked and jumped into Janna's arms.

She walked over and asked "Who is this creature?" Marge loves cats almost as much as she does dogs. "This is Dexter, he came from the shelter." Ripper wanted to play and Dexter wanted nothing to do with the dog at all.

That was when Petunia came into the room with Janna's packing list and hugged her sister-in-law. "Marge, thank you for coming here on such short notice but this should give you some more time with Dudley before he leaves for school."

"Not a problem at all Petunia although I would love to see what has made its way to the wall of shame, I hope Vernon and Dudley are on the wall."

Petunia pointed to the direction to the wall and Vernon could be heard shouting at his sister "traitor, you are supposed to be on my side."

Marge's hands were on her hips "I am on your side when you are not acting like a twit and teaching Dudley to act like a twit."

While Marge was busy scolding Vernon and Dudley, Petunia was busy organizing Janna's trunk and putting together an overnight bag in her book bag that Janna would be using for school.

The first section to be organized was the books or the miniature library in Janna's case. Petunia came in with the four new books in her hands and said "Pick two books to read. One of them will be for the flight and night at the hotel; the other will be for your trip to school."

Taking a look, Janna went with "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" and "Jurassic Park and the Lost World." The other two were stashed in her trunk. Summer homework, parchment, quills, and ink were right near the books. The other school related items for classes were in the book section like her cauldron, phials, and telescope.

Organizing the clothes section was the easiest. The uniforms were separated from the non-uniforms and by the season. Shoes, boots, and everything else was that in that area. All of the toiletries were in the area as well.

Last was everything that Janna would need to take care of Dexter while she was at school. The all-important football was left on top along with the Durmstrang Rule Book and her wand.

Lunch was out soon and Janna had a break from the last of her chores. She tried to get Dexter to come out but he did not like Ripper. He was under her white four poster bed right under the corner toward the window. "Come on Dexter, I will not let Ripper hurt you." He was not having any of it.

Dudley needed some last minute opportunities to make fun of Janna. "Janna, why did you even bother packing. All you need to do is just take your books because you will live in the library."

Marge smacked him in the back of the head "Dudley!" Petunia gave him her motherly death glare.

Vernon needed to give a small lecture for Janna "Dudley does have a point because you use I have to study as an excuse to not socialize. You will have plenty of chances to be stuck inside when your school is buried in snow for the winter."

After lunch, Janna helped with cleaning up and went outside to play football with the other kids but there was someone that neither Dudley nor Janna did not want to see, Piers; the local bully.

Piers was going to be headed off to St. Brutus' with his bad behavior in a week. The school is a juvenile detention center and with the amount of charges from the Dursleys and everyone else, the courts mandated that he attend school there.

"Potter, you think you are so "special" that you are too good to go stay at your school, but you are not. You are a freak that was rejected by your parents and the only reason why anyone is nice to you is because they feel sorry for you."

Janna was laughing at that one "Wow Piers, and here I thought you would come up with something original. Piers, you just wasted your breath because in truth, you are the neighborhood goon."

His beady eyes bulged and a sinister smirk when he saw one of the extra footballs laying around. Before anyone could stop him or get out of the way, he kicked the football as hard as he could right to Janna's face. She was hit hard over the bridge of her nose but it did not break. For her trouble, she did receive a bloody nose.

Dudley gave Piers a dirty look before saying to Janna "Let's go home." When inside of the door of the house, Marge saw the mess that was Janna but Petunia asked "What happened?" while Janna was holding her nose.

"Piers began to mock Janna about aunt Lily and uncle James. Then telling her the only reason why anyone is nice to her is because they feel sorry for her. He kicked the ball at Janna's face when she stood up for herself."

Petunia and Vernon were lived. Piers has gone after Janna in the past and has injured her too. The worst of it was when Janna was five; Piers shoved her off the monkey bars on the playground causing Janna to break her wrist. Vernon went to handle the Piers problem while Petunia and Marge were getting Janna's nose to stop bleeding.

Ten minutes later Vernon came back in the room "That no good brat is just as bad as his worthless parents."

Janna's nose stopped bleeding a half hour later and Petunia examined her nose "Good thing it isn't broken." She smiled back at her aunt but when Petunia saw the mess on her shirt and shorts, her eyes bulged "Janna, go get cleaned up and bring me your clothes so I can soak them."

She looked down and saw the blood stains so she went and changed. The problem was solved for dinner with Indian take-away. Dexter came out of hiding with Ripper nearby for a chance of new food to eat but would not get one crumb.

After dinner was a chorus of good-byes, thank yous and good luck. It was Dudley's departing words that left everyone with the most laughter "Let me know what section of your school library that your dormitory is in." It was getting late and after evening chores, Petunia told Janna "Off to bed with you, we have to be at Heathrow by eight." It was going to be a long flight with a long layover in Paris, this is why books can be Janna's other friends to pass the boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Morning came too soon for Janna because there was too much excitement and she could barely sleep and was sure she would have another night of no sleep for tomorrow night she was leaving for Durmstrang in the morning.

Aunt Petunia woke her up way too early "Janna, time to get up." She was up quickly and dressed in a pair of jeans, am Arsenal t-shirt with a sweat shirt and her new sneakers. Dexter's things were quickly put away for transport. Now the problem was catching him. "Dexter, come here you silly boy." Janna had a toy with a treat. He ran to Janna and Vernon grabbed him to put him in his carrier.

Breakfast was a quick affair with some cereal and juice because Janna did not want to eat a heavy meal before the flight to Paris, the first leg of the journey. The last check overs were done for passports, plane tickets, ear plugs, gum, etc… Looking at the time, Vernon said "We have to get going." The charm on Janna's trunk kept everything a comfortable in weight and Dexter was in the back seat with Janna. The sun was coming up during the trip into London and Janna was looking at all of the scenery that was familiar. Everything to her that is comfortable and known because she was heading into everything foreign.

Once at Heathrow and after getting Dexter squared away along with luggage, it was time to head through security and Vernon handed over the passports for the security check point. Then it was wait time to board and Janna was dreading it.

"What's the matter Janna?" asked Petunia.

"My ears, I don't want them to pop off my head."

"Don't worry; I have your ear plugs, gum, and anything else if you start feeling bad."

Much to Janna's surprise, her ears behaved themselves and she had chosen "Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" to read during the flight. Petunia and Vernon had a bet going that Janna would finish one or both books off by the time that they reached Bulgaria.

Soon that they landed in Paris, it was time to get off the plane for four hours and Janna was half asleep. "Janna, wake up. We are in Parris." She grabbed her book bag and followed her aunt and uncle off the plane. Neither Petunia nor Vernon paying attention to Janna and her book; it was Vernon who needed to ask "How far did you get?"

Janna being very sleepy she said "Page 100." She may be half asleep but she still had a very good photographic memory even on bad days which was part of her success in school.

There was no worry about having to switch planes because the plane that they were on was heading straight to Sofia, Bulgaria after the annoying four hour layover.

Lunch was in one of the cafes that were in that terminal but one overheard conversation between a girl that is about Janna's age and her two parents. "Mom, Dad, why do we have to go by plane to Bulgaria a day early? The ship for Durmstrang leaves tomorrow."

The girl with long dark brown hair attracted some attention in a good way. It was Petunia who decided to introduce her niece. "Hello, I heard your daughter is going off to Durmstrang. My niece is too."

It was Steven Dunbar who took at the little girl with curly, ruby red hair and with confusion and said "Lily?"

Petunia then knew she had an opening "That's Lily's daughter, Janna." A door flew open for conversation "I went to school with Lily and James." Petunia had to grin and bear it "I am Lily's older sister, Petunia."

Steven who did not hear much of Lily's cursing of Petunia except on a few occasions just chalked it up to sibling rivalry. When Steven heard the words Lily's daughter, he knew who exactly who it is that was sitting within a few meters of. Janna Potter, the daughter of his two former classmates. Now he was confused, because he would have expected Janna to be at Hogwarts. That was when his wife Larissa took over.

Larissa took over because Steven seemed shell shocked "Hello Petunia, I am Larissa Dunbar. I believe my husband knew your sister and James from when he was in school."

That was enough time for Steven to crack out of the state of shock and Vernon to introduce himself "I am Vernon Dursely, Janna's uncle." Everything began to fall in the same place for the adults and that was when the Dursleys were asked "What made you choose Durmstrang for Janna?"

Petunia began to explain everything "After Lily and James were killed, that being; left her on our doorstep on a cold November night with just a thin baby blanket. When I found her in the morning, Janna had pneumonia and that scar on her head was infected. She was in the hospital for two weeks.

She was left a note from Dumbledore that my husband I were to abuse her to "toughen her up" against impending dark forces and was paying us to do that. She was not going to be anywhere near that school, it cost me my sister and brother-in-law. Vernon and I agreed that she would not go to Hogwarts

The owl letters from Hogwarts had not been coming yet Janna when somehow Janna attracted the attention from Durmstrang which became ideal for Janna because of the whole debacle over my sister's death and her talent for skipping grades."

Larissa knew the rest because unlike England, Steven and she read the _Merlin Globe_ which is the most unbiased newspaper in Europe.

Steven decided to add his piece in next "Larissa and I made a conscious decision not to send Fay to my school for several reasons not including the debacle with Dumbledore and the lives he has destroyed. Hogwarts has been going downhill from even the time James, Lily, and I were going there. They used to be number one in Europe and in the top 10 globally. They have dropped down to nearly the bottom in academics. The dropout rate is high, no structure, no discipline. That should be a deterrent for any parent to not send their child there. Since Larissa had gone to Durmstrang, the decision was easy."

While the adults were talking, Fay went over to where Janna was sitting "Good, I'm not going to be the only one from England at school. Hi, I'm Fay."

"Janna"

Then came the sacred question between the two girls "Do you play football?" This is coming from Fay who is a major football fan.

"I play fullback, what's your team?"

"F.C. Arsenal"

"Fay, I believe you and I are going to be great friends. Did you pack a football?"

"Of course I did. There is the weekend and there should be spaces on the school grounds to play such things, even in the winter. Mom told me that we can pick our roommates since there is only two to a room. They will assign you a roommate if you do not have one in mind."

The rest of the time before the flight took off from Paris was an easy one and Janna was enjoying listening to stories of her parents and the amount of times that her father drove her mother barmy when they were in school. Then came something else that would make Janna's day because there were not too many pictures of her father "Janna, I do have some pictures of your parents that I can copy and send to you at school if you would like."

Her face lit could have lit up the entire country of France just by hearing those words "Thank you Mr. Dunbar."

Round two of the flight began with the trip across Europe which was so long. Janna decided that she would never moan again when aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon want to have a holiday in the states.

The hilarious part was when they were back on the plane; the Dunbars were sitting behind Petunia, Vernon, and Janna. Larissa switched seats with Fay so she could be talking to Janna during the flight with Fay being right behind Janna. There was a good portion when the two were asleep during the flight. It was several hours later during the decent where Janna ran into problems. She was rubbing the area around her ears even though she had gum and ear plugs.

This was the first time that Janna had woken up since dinner and she handed Janna a children's pain melt. "We're landing right now; your uncle and I will get the luggage. The hotel is right next to the aero port."

Fay could barely stay awake as well and it seemed to take forever to get through customs before collecting luggage. Even though Dexter had food and water during the flight and had a kitty potty, he was pissed off but he did curl around Janna's foot during the night.

Both Janna and Fay wanted to sleep in the next morning because of the long flight but at the same time they could not sleep because of all of the excitement of heading off to Durmstrang.

The two walking zombies, Fay and Janna were dragged out of bed and Petunia did the time honored method with Janna. Pull the blankets off, turn on the light, and put on the radio. Janna was murdering something in Arabic then was out of bed to shower and get dressed. There also was the matter of getting her hair tied back as well. After straightening her fringe, Janna did her signature zipper braid. The only reason why Janna had her Fringe straightened was she did not want to have anyone staring at her for a scar that made her famous for all of the wrong reasons.

To get to the ship yard, Durmstrang had a private voucher that was used for a taxi service, like the Night Bus of England. Everyone was in a place that looked like a gated, dilapidated ship yard that was gated off until you entered the ship yard. Then you saw a giant Viking ship with the Durmstrang crest on the sails. Janna unpacked her trunk, cat, and her book bag.

Larissa instructed the Dursleys in "You will need to give Vadov your card and hand over her passport. She can have her passport back when she comes home on breaks."

When Vadov had seen Janna, he did have the directions for her and Fay. "You will bring your trunks onto the ship and find a cabin. Only two per cabin allowed." The girls chorused "Thank you Professor Vadov." It was time for the farewells for them. Fay was with her parents receiving hugs with words of "Get some fresh air" and "Socialize with other kids. You are not the only one from a foreign country there."

Janna was victim to her Petunia's camera "Aunt Petunia, is this necessary?"

"Yes Janna Rose. You have deprived your uncle and I a few years of the annual first day of school picture. Don't worry; Dudley is not off the hook. Now, please enjoy school. Live a life outside of the library." She received hugs from her aunt and uncle before heading on the ship with Fay.

The cabin that the two chose was to the back of the ship. It was more like a train compartment with enough room for the two to stretch out. The cabin was made up of cherry wood and had crimson cushions.

While Janna was boarding the ship with Fay, she was already gathering attentions from other students. First, it was her infamous ruby red hair that made her stand out. The faint lightning bolt scar on her forehead sealed the deal. There was a great amount of mumbling from the other students in their native language with saying things like "Is that Janna Potter? The rumors are true; she is going to be a classmate." For a few of the boys who were heading into the fourth year were staring at Janna. Their mothers dealt with that one with a nice slap on the back of the head "You do not stare; I thought you were old enough to understand that."

When everyone was in their cabin, there was a loud pop and the ship was out of the yard and in the Atlantic for an eighteen hour trip. Dexter had full range of the cabin, a self-cleaning charm that she learned in one for the litter box and some water. Fay's words "I need a bloody nap. That flight was too long."

Janna agreed "We wake up, when we wake up.

Petunia and Vernon would be in Sofia for a few days doing some sight-seeing before heading back to England. Petunia and Vernon felt much better about sending her off to Durmstrang than Hogwarts. Vernon felt like this is something that Janna needed.

On the ship there were some doing last minute homework and revisions to their essays. Some were trying to find Janna but were having no luck and Vadov busted them in Russian "She is your classmate now and not a display in a museum. You will treat her as a classmate. Have I made myself clear?" The boys nodded their heads that had been searching for her to see if the rumors were true but didn't want to get on the bad side of the strictest professor at Durmstrang.

Janna and Fay woke up in the early afternoon in time for some lunch which was just some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Janna was confused until Fay explained "It's slightly sweet, you'll like it." It wasn't as bad as she expected.

Now seeing Janna's zipper braid, Fay did have a question since her hair was tied back in a boring bun "How do you do that braid?" Janna smirked "It's tricky but can be done. You will need to hold a few pieces as I am doing it."

After a few minutes later, Fay now had her braid done. Dexter had jumped on to the seat and started to bat at the two girls. Janna pulled out a flashlight and began waiving the light around and the thing went crazy.

Hours later, a tall blond girl who could be a sixth or seventh year gently opened the door and told the duo in Russian "You better get into your uniforms. We will be there in an hour."

Fay and Janna said "Thank you" in unison at Russian at the same time.

The pair had changed into their school polo shirts, summer weight skirts, black knee socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and the light weight red uniform sweater.

If you looked out the port hole, you could see the sun setting down on the northern coast of Europe and the ship moving at the pace of an aero plane.

An hour later, the ship was docked in front of a castle that faced the coast. It was a sight to behold and wonder for Janna.

Everyone brought their trunks into the castle where girls were to head to the west wing. A seventh year girl named Anastasia was asking in alphabetical order "Do any of you have a roommate?" in Russian. Fay, who was ahead of Janna to pick a room said to Anastasia "Janna Potter." All of the girls went wide eyed because the rumors were true.

"Your room will be on floor 1 room 9."

The two made their way down the first floor and when they got there, it looked more like a university dorm room but nicer. There was a four poster bed with heavy crimson bedding with oak desks. There was a closet with a chest of drawers. Janna found a spot to set up Dexter with his litter box, food, dishes, and toys.

Everything was un-packed with books, school supplies, clothes, and the all-important football. Once unpacked, you were to report to the Dining Hall for the evening meal. Janna and Fay were the first into the Dining Hall for the first year girls. There were four boys who were at the first year tables.

There was a remark of "I'm surprise a witch was done that quickly" from a boy that was speaking in German. Being an international school, there were kids from all over Europe with other languages spoken at Durmstrang besides English, Russian and Bulgarian.

Janna quirked her eye brows and said in German "Not all of us witches are that bad."

The boy who had heard the girl with ruby red hair speaking in German with a British accent introduced himself "I am Hans Schneider, what's your name?"

"Janna Potter"

When Janna confirmed it for the rest of the other years knew it was true, including the boys who had not heard that Janna Potter was at Durmstrang.

Another boy in Janna and Fay's year introduced himself "I am Yuri Markov and it is nice to see you again Fay" he said in Russian.

That was when Janna asked Fay "How do you know him?"

Fay grumbled "his father works with my mother and he is the bane of my existence. He is the only other person at Durmstrang that I know."

Yuri did bring up one good point "You know, being fluent in English is a way to make friends quickly here."

Janna gave him a dirty look "You mean the only reason why they want to talk to you is because they need English tutoring?"

She was trying to make Yuri squirm to see where he stood on everything. Yuri shook his head valiantly "No, it's just a conversation opener here. You will probably be someone intimidating to approach. You after all are the girl-who-lived."

"Yuri, I should not have any of the credit that night. That was my mother's sacrifice and I should not be someone on display but just a human."

Janna did not even realize that she had the attention of a school. Nothing was bad, nothing like what would have happened to her if she attended Hogwarts. There would be nothing but good things for Janna while attending Durmstrang but with some speed bumps, her past, and some teenage drama will what fill her life for the next seven years. Now it was just getting through her first day of class at Durmstrang.

While Janna was sitting in the Dining Hall at Durmstrang, people finally took the hint that no way in hell was Janna Potter going to be at Hogwarts. The British ministry of magic lost that round for Janna Potter would never be confined within their walls. She would not be broken there nor anyplace at all.

Draco Malfoy who had been told that it was wise to make friends with Janna for she is a cousin of his because Narcissa wanted to get Janna away from the muggles she lived with. That was what she had been told by her cousin James before Lily had buried the hatchet with Petunia.

Ron Weasley had been looking for Janna because his mother wanted the Weasley name attached to the name of Potter to help improve their standings in the British society.

Dumbledore was trying to placate Grindelwald while being locked up. "My sheep will get us out for they will follow me to the end of the earth and back. I can promise you that."

At the same time, Grindelwald will use his mentor to escape but potentially destroy him for his betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Just assume that all conversations and speaking is in Russian. If Janna and Fay are interacting with each other, most of the time it will be in English.

The next morning Janna was up with Fay getting ready for their first class at Durmstrang, history of magic with Professor Sassalov. Inside the bright classroom, even before the lecture started; the first year students were to hand in their summer essays in "Please place your homework on my desk before you line up against the back wall."

When the professor was assigning the seats, he made the mistake of placing the tallest first year student Andrey Panev in front of Janna Potter, the shortest first year. Once Sassalov knew his seating chart plan had a flaw to it, he knew Potter could not see the board and he gave the orders "Mr. Panev and Miss Potter please switch seats." The two switched seats which became the right move.

Once the assigned seating was made, he held up a jar with sticks "In this jar I have your names written down. When I ask a question, I will remove a stick with your name on it. Once everyone has a turn with participating, the sticks will go back in the jar for another chance.

Secondly, all homework will be turned in or you will have a detention with me performing manual labor for the school, any questions?" There was none from any of the students.

The first lecture was discussing all of the history material from the summer homework with lecture notes to add. Then the dreaded words came out of his mouth "We will be having a quiz tomorrow on today's material. Your homework is to read chapters one through three with all of the unit questions answered by tomorrow."

When class was over, Fay mentioned to Janna "That wasn't so bad." Janna shook her head "No, but I don't understand why half our class was groaning. Did you read any of the books before school started?"

Fay gave her a look like she was barmy "What kind of question is that Janna and I know you did. Homework should be a breeze."

The second stop for the day was Headmaster Kakaroff's office because they were to be put in another class because block two class for the pair would have been English.

Once in his office, Kakaroff made his decision for the two of them "Miss Potter, Miss Dunbar as you know the two of you have placed out of English and you will need to have a class to take the place of it. I am placing you in the introduction to dark arts class. Go see professor Trivaneva at the end of the day to be brought up to date. She will be expecting you."

"Thank you Headmaster"

Fay and Janna left his office to make it to potions with Professor Mirdovski.

Janna and Fay were spared in having to go to a dungeon with a greasy dungeon bat teaching the class. The very first potion that everyone would be making is burn salve.

The potion was not that bad to make but it was the smell that would get to you. The smell was that of burnt popcorn. When handing in their potions, Professor Mirdovski said nothing but "I will have your grades on your potion back at the start of the next class. Homework will be a two scroll essay on the properties of the burn salve with all of its applications and variations. Read chapter one and answer questions one through five."

Charms with Professor Dragoi was going to be the most hated class and it is not because of anything like her being a git like Professor Snape. It was Durmstrang's version of Professor Binns. This is the class inspired nap time and insult was added with the charms classroom being a dark and warm room with the Professor speaking in a soft and monotone voice. Fay and Mara were able to sit next to each other in class and it was a good thing because they could poke each other to stay awake. Extra work would be needed to teach themselves the material and to jump ahead. The end of class would prove to be priceless when she announced "There will be a brief quiz tomorrow with what we covered today."

Lunch would be a much needed break in between classes because there is still was transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, herbology, and astronomy. While eating lunch, Fay and Janna would discover there were a few more native English speakers that were in first year and one other who's English was as close to perfect as one could get.

One of the boys who had a thin Ukrainian accent mixed in with an American accent introduced himself "Hello, I'm Aleksander." That was an opener to a conversation with the two girls. That was when Janna asked a question "Are you going to be taking the introduction to dark arts class?"

The lanky boy nodded "Yes, my English was tested and I do not have to take that class." Fay and Janna looked on in relief because they would not be the only first year's in the class who were fluent in English or spoke it as a native language. There was one student from Finland, Canada, and two from the United States.

It was going to be an interesting long first day of classes at Durmstrang for Janna. Transfiguration with Professor Schroder was going to be better than with McGonagall with her ways of favoritism. Transfiguration at Durmstrang is one of the most beloved classes with Schroder's teaching but challenged all of the students. It was a miracle that there was no homework from him the first day.

Defense against the dark arts with Professor Pavlova was going to be the longest class in Janna's life with her views of teaching more politics than classwork. She is the most hated professor at Durmstrang but she was on borrowed time because Kakaroff was in search of her replacement.

Herbology was going to be another enjoyable class for Janna and Fay because with whatever would be going on in potion's, herbology would be studying the plant ingredients that went along with the potions. The students would make the connections with ingredients. Professor Ban, the herbology professor planed her lessons at the same time with Professor Mirdovski.

This class would be much more enjoyable for Janna because it would enhance her potions skills and not suffer Snape's wrath because he can't get over a dead man. Durmstrang had the highest rate of passing grades in owls and newts in their potions class.

The last class of the day was astronomy which was a neutral class for Janna and Fay. While the material is enjoyable, the professor, Professor Rutu is a complete space cadet.

After class was over, Jana and Fay made their way over to Professor Trivaneva. Janna knocked on the door and the woman said "Come in." When she had seen the two girls, she recognized them as Janna Potter and Fay Dunbar who would be in her second year class.

"Girls, I have a course outline with classroom rules. I have a copy of today's notes with school issued books. Your homework tonight will be to read chapters one and two and answer the questions at the end of the chapters. I will see you in class tomorrow morning."

The duo was mentally spent and it was only four in the afternoon. Janna was getting football deprived. "Fay, do you want to play some football for an hour before heading to the library to start homework?" All Janna needed to know was Fay was rushing back to the dorm to get out of the uniforms and grab the football to know how Fay felt. Janna would feed and give Dexter some water while she had an afternoon break.

Fay and Janna had a little game of one on one going on the Durmstrang grounds without keeping score. The two seemed oblivious that other students were watching them but to them, football was more important.

When Janna noticed it was 5 p.m. she said "Let's head back in. Dinner will be soon and after that, time for homework."

Dinner that first night became one of discovery for the first years', mainly for those who are addicted to football. There was enough interest to almost form two teams but scrimmages could be held. For Janna, the typically shy one; this would be her ticket to making friends in a foreign land because otherwise; it would have been Fay and herself sticking together without letting anyone in. It had been a long first day for the newest Durmstrang students and all anyone wanted to do was homework then lights out.

At Hogwarts, it was being driven home that Janna Potter would not be there and Snape had lost his chance of bullying her. "Just like her arrogant father thinking that she is too good for Hogwarts." For Ron Weasley, it was a loss of a chance to manipulate Janna because they did not believe in Dumbledore's guilt in spite of the glaring evidence.

Ron knew his parents were not going to be happy and was expecting a howler from his mother no matter how irrational it would be. To her, Janna being from one of the wealthiest families was her ticket out for her and the rest of the family from being poor. It only was his father that was saving her from going mad.

Hermione would have the hardest time at Hogwarts for her first years there. Having no friends, which is something that she is used to would add insult to the fact that she is a muggle born and her know-it-all attitude. This also would be why she would be in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor.

Draco would receive the best news during his first week and that is he is being pulled out of Hogwarts to attend Durmstrang. His transportation would be via port key since he would be starting late and would have a lot of homework to make up. He only wished he could see the look on McGonagall's face when his parents informed her. This would give him the chance to meet his cousin.

For Neville, his grandmother had made the mistake of sending her grandson to Hogwarts and would be pulling him out after the first year. Sending in an application to Durmstrang would be best for him; especially that it became public knowledge that Janna attended there.

It would be one week later when Neville was officially accepted into Durmstrang with one of the official transfer spots in the first year class taken. Augusta Longbottom was elated because now she could truly do something good for him. She was going to take Neville out of Hogwarts and this could be the best thing that could happen for him. Even if she could not get him in for one of the spare spots for this year, he would be home schooled with him going to take the application test next year to get him in as a second year.

During those first weeks in Nurmengard; Dumbledore's life had become a living hell from the guards and Grindelwald. To gain favor with Grindelwald; Dumbledore declared "I have a proposition for you; we work together to get out and for you to finish what you started." That was when an alliance was born that would need another three to five years to begin to reign their terror. This time all moves for the two men would be executed with precision and calculation. Dumbledore is snake in lion's clothing.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I will be eventually bring back the Dursleys but not yet.


End file.
